


Daddy, Please

by awabubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sex, Unrepentant Filth, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plays more than one role for his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Please

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the wincest “You want me to do what?” dialogue prompt on tumblr.

It started off as a joke. A simple, snide comment that kids make when they’re annoyed. Sam was getting ready for school and Dean watched casually as Sam rushed to stuff papers and books into his bag.

“You got your homework?” Dean quizzed, went through the usual checklist. “Your lunch? That friggin’ math book of yours that weighs like ten tons?”

“Yes,” Sam answered breathlessly, took a finally look into his bag and slung it over his shoulders. Stood tall, indicated he was ready to go.

“Your butterfly knife?” Dean asked. One last, very important item. If you were a Winchester you were never to be caught without a weapon.

Sam rolled his eyes, exasperated. They were already going to be five minutes late, and when did he ever need to use that thing anyways? Had it though, felt the weight of it in his back pocket where it always was. “Yes, _Dad_ ,” Sam huffed, shook his head, bangs falling away from his face. “Can we go now?”

Dean’s careless grin flickered. Calling him that, like it was some kind of insult. He nodded, and they both got in the car.

On the way to school Dean couldn’t help the growing knot in his gut, the reactionary need to defend John. “You know we’re just trying to keep you safe right?” Gripped the steering wheel tighter and braced for impact.

Sam scoffed. “From what? Bullies? Bad grades?”

“From everything _else_ ,” Dean emphasized, was about to launch into some memorized lecture about always being prepared when he realized, Christ, he did sound like John.

Sam lowered his eyes, said nothing until Dean pulled alongside their school. “It just feels like he gives me a butterfly knife because he can’t be there himself. That’s shit parenting, Dean.”

“ _I_ gave you that knife,” Dean corrected. For his little brother’s 13th birthday.

Sam’s smile was slow and bright. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess that means _you’re_ the shit parent.”

Dean shoved his brother while Sam laughed at him. “Get out of here you little bitch.”

Sam grabbed his backpack and shot out of the car, waved back at Dean with a cheeky grin. “See you later, _Dad_!”

Dean made to get out of the Impala and chase after the little punk but Sam shot off, ran the rest of the way to his school laughing.

When he was gone, Dean sank into the vinyl seats with a deflated sigh. This idea that he was both brother and father figure to Sam. Felt guilty for some unknown reason.

~~

Didn’t think about any of that again until a week later when he had his hands wrapped around his little brother’s ass and was practically devouring him. Not his fault, really, Sam wouldn’t lay off how this girl at his work kept making eyes at him, asking Dean when he was gonna ‘hit that’ knowing full well neither of them had even glanced in another direction since this thing between them ignited. Figured the best way to shut him up was to kiss him and as always Sam was easy and pliant under his fingers.

“Dean,” his little brother moaned when he finally gave him some air. Kneaded his ass through the worn material of his hand-me down jeans, felt the lump where that butterfly knife always was. “ _Dean_.”

“Call me Dad,” he muttered, before he could realize what he was asking. Ran his hands under Sam’s shirt, along his spine, hesitated only when he felt his brother stiffen.

“You want me to do _what_?” Sam asked, voice tight like the muscles in his back.

Dean had to beat back his arousal for some desperate, half-assed answer. “Just as like, a joke,” he laughed nervously. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Kissed him gently on the neck, felt Sam slowly relax again.

“I don’t know if I can,” Sam admitted quietly

“Yeah. S’okay,” Dean said, continued to kiss him, hold him close for fear he would suddenly, inexplicably disappear. “Was a dumb idea anyways.”

This whole thing was a dumb idea, two horny, desperate kids, clinging to each other while the rest of the world went to hell. It could only end badly in a hundred different scenarios that Dean would replay in his head over and over again every night. But it didn’t stop him from wanting, enough to make him explode. And when Sam touched him, kissed him, Jesus, he couldn’t resist.

Dean ground himself against Sam, both of them bent over the edge of the ancient mattress, collapsed on one side and not because they spent every night fucking on it. He pressed himself against the crack of his brother’s ass, straining against the fabric. Dean enjoyed this part, liked to draw out the friction, see how long he could last before he had to rip everything off and touch Sam skin-to-skin. Like practicing for the day when he couldn’t have it anymore, when Sam packed everything up and said ‘I’m leaving’.

But Sam was a kid, was selfish the way kid’s are. They throw themselves at everything with a full, liberal heart, wanted everything now, and didn't waste time thinking about how this would haunt them both. “Dean,” he moaned pathetically, pressing hard into his brother’s erection. “Please.”

“Ask for it,” Dean commanded, amused at how quickly his brother fell apart under his touch.

Sam shook his head stubbornly, rocked his hips trying to engage Dean. “Please,” he asked again. And then, when Dean wouldn’t budge. “ _Daddy, please_.”

Dean froze, an unexpected shiver shooting up his spine from head to toe left his brain temporarily numb. “Shit,” he muttered, and immediately stripped off his shirt, his jeans, and Sam’s as well. Without any further prompting spread his brother’s cheeks and ate out Sam’s tight, pink little hole. By this point it knew him well, opened up willingly. He could even manage a finger, sometimes two with just spit alone. Eventually he pulled back, reached for the lube and finished opening Sam up. Stood up, slicking himself as well.

“You ready for me Sammy?” he asked, slid his cock against his brother’s ass again this time without the barrier of clothes.

Sam’s eye fluttered opened, rocked with Dean as he pressed against him. “Are you gonna fuck me?” he asked, could still manage this little kid’s voice when he was naked and his dick was straining against the sheets.

Dean smirked, kissed the edge of Sam’s ear. “That what you want baby boy? You want me to fuck you?”

Sam moaned lightly, arched his back against him. “I want my daddy to fuck me,” he answered.

Dean nearly came right there.

“Shit,” he hissed again. Like someone was kicking him in the gut every time Sam said it, could barely see straight he was so fucking hot. “ _Sammy_.”

“Fuck his little baby boy,” Sam continued, because by now he realized it was ruining Dean. “Bend me over and fuck me, please daddy, please!”

Couldn’t say anything more, grabbed his dick and slid it inside of Sam who moaned appreciatively, accepted him easily. Let Sam adjust but Dean was practically blind with arousal. Seconds later he was fucking his little baby brother like an animal. Growled possessively and they were both grunting with the exertion. The mattress screamed in time with Dean’s thrusts, balls slapping against Sam’s ass as he shouted into the sheets “daddy, oh daddy!”

Couldn’t last long at that rate, came so hard in Sam’s ass the force of it shook him. Practically collapsed on top of his brother who still writhed desperately beneath him.

“Can I come?” Sam asked, slid a hand between his thighs and was stroking himself while Dean was still inside him. “I have to ask your permission, right Dad?”

Dean groaned, waited for the world to come back into focus. “Yeah,” he agreed finally. “C’mon Sammy. Come for me baby boy.”

Pushed his hips into Dean and jerked himself off until he shuddered and cried, ass clenching against Dean’s slowly softening dick. Afterwards, Dean pulled out of him gently, brushed some hair out of his face and kissed Sam whispering ‘thank you’.


End file.
